darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Pat of butter
A Pat of butter is a food ingredient made with the Cooking skill. Players can make one by churning a bucket of milk, which gives 40.5 Cooking experience, or a pot of cream, which gives 22.5 Cooking experience, in a dairy churn. A pat of butter is used by adding it to a baked potato to make a potato with butter. After adding the butter, players can then add additional toppings How to obtain butter Purchasing Butter Pats of butter can be bought in small quantities from the Culinaromancer's chest after starting the Recipe for Disaster quest. The stock is 10 and it respawns at a rate of 1 per minute. Churning Butter Butter can be made from buckets of milk or pots of cream using a dairy churn. Milk can be bought from milk sellers near Lumbridge and various places, which have a stock of 200 available, and can also be obtained for free from dairy cows if you bring your own buckets. Churning is relatively slow, taking 151 seconds to convert 28 milk to butter. Churning from milk turns one bucket of milk into an empty bucket and a pat of butter, so if you wish to retain the buckets then only 14 butter can be made in one trip. However when churning milk with a full inventory the empty buckets will fall to the ground, and a full load of butter can be obtained. Since the buckets are obtained for free from the milk sellers, their loss isn't a problem. Churning from cream would also avoid the need to deal with buckets. One of the fastest ways to churn butter is at Seers' Village. Start with an empty inventory, walk to Sinclair Mansion and buy 28 buckets of milk from the milk seller in the garden, then use the churn a short distance north. Use the lodestone teleport to return to Seers' Village. A dairy cow is also available at Sinclair Mansion. If an explorer's ring 3 is available, then an even quicker route can be used: cabbage port to farm, buy milk from milk seller, go through the western-most back door and use the churn in the next room over. Teleport to any bank (e.g., teleporting to the Wizard's Tower using the Wicked Hood) to deposit the butter and repeat. A dairy cow is also available at the farm. This method won't completely deplete your run energy, since everything is so close. Another method of churning butter (much slower, only suitable for players training Construction) *Use house teleport to player-owned house *Build oak larder *Search larder, take bucket of milk continuously until full inventory *Churn milk into butter in Zanaris (the dairy churn is very close to the bank) If your house is in Yanille (requires level 50 Construction), simply run to the house portal from the bank, and use the dairy churn between the house and the bank, and return to the bank. Approximate round trip time for 28 pats of butter is 8 minutes, 6 minutes of which is spent churning. With 40.5 Cooking experience per pat of butter, you get 1,134 total experience for a full load. Another option is that does not require buckets to be pre-purchased (Requires Lost City): *Go to the Zanaris bank, either have some money with you, or withdraw it from the bank. *Go south to the general store and buy 14 buckets. This way you will be able to retain them when you are done churning. *Go past the field east to the dairy cow and milk it. *Then go north-west to churn it into butter *Bank and repeat Another option that can be used by Rimmington houses (requires Explorer's Ring 3). *Go to your house and take milk from the larder. *Fill inventory *Cabbage port and run to dairy churn in farm *Bank in Draynor *Run or teleport to house *Repeat Another option can be used by Rimmington houses (requires servant, chef's hat, and a Cooking level of 32). *Go to your house and get milk from a larder. *Tell your servant to put max number that he/she can hold in bank *Repeat process until you have as many buckets of milk you want *Go to Varrock (recommended) and use the Grand Exchange to bank your pats of butter. (if you have completed the Varrock Tasks, you can use the bank in the Guild, and on the last trip, go to the Grand Exchange). *Use your buckets of milk on the churn in the second level of the Cooking Guild (this requires a chef's hat and the Cooking level of 32). *When you finish making your pats of butter, go to and sell them on the Grand Exchange (this is why Varrock is recommended). Another option using a dairy farm south of Falador/north of Port Sarim. *Buy the buckets of milk from the milk trader. *Churn it into butter using the churn in the house. *Deposit at the Port Sarim bank deposit, which is next to the Entrana Monks. *Run back and repeat. Trivia *The examine text calls the butter "freshly churned" regardless of whether or not it actually is. *On 10 March 2009, Jagex increased the price of butter in the Culinaromancer's chest from 4 coins to equal that of the current mid-price on the Grand Exchange. On 13 March 2009 this was 485 coins. This has since been reverted, with butter now costing 5 coins again. fi:Pat of butter Category:Cooking